


Lev the Lion

by queenbree17



Series: Life's a Zoo [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lions, M/M, zoo fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku has a new lion handler to train named Lev and he is a walking disaster, but somehow he manages to walk right into Yaku's heart</p><p>This fic goes along side my other fic Life's a Zoo, you don't have to read the other one to get this one, but there are references in both to each other becasue they are all in the same universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys, this fic goes along with Life's a Zoo and ch1 takes place between ch30 and 31 of Lif'es a Zoo

Yaku looked at the papers in his hand. He was supposed to start his training with the new lion hander and he was a bit nervous. The new handler had come with almost a dozen recommendations from all the different zoos and exhibits he had worked at. Yaku had never seen anything like it. Why would someone with such high praise and so many references come to a little zoo like this one? He sure hoped this new handler wasn’t some stuck up snob.

The door into the lion’s den’s back room banged open and the pails that were stacked neatly on the ground toppled over with a loud bang. They went rolling in all directions across the floor, making Yaku jump. Yaku whirled around to find an insanely tall man with grey hair taking up the entire doorframe. The man surged forward to catch the stray pails and ended up tripping on his own feet and falling to his knees.

“Only authorized personnel is allowed back here.” Yaku said as he watched the man struggle to grab all the pails.

“I’m sorry,” The man stammered. He stood back up, all the pails neatly stacked in his arms. “I didn’t mean to knock these over. My mother said I’d grow out of my awkwardness once I got used to my long limbs, but I still haven’t and it’s been years.”

Yaku sighed. “I said only authorized personnel is allowed back here. You’re going to have to leave.”

“No, no, no, I _am_ authorized.” The man stepped forward, almost tripping on his feet again. He held a hand out to Yaku. “I’m Lev Haiba. I’m to be your new lion handler.”

Yaku stared at Lev for a solid minute. All the recommendations had gone on and on about how wonderful Lev Haiba was and how proficient at his job he was and the first impression Yaku got was that Lev was a loud, clumsy, too gangly and awkward guy that could potentially be a walking disaster and should be nowhere near animals such as lions.

“You must be either Kuroo or Yaku.” Lev said, letting his hand drop back to his side when Yaku didn’t take it. “I talked to Sugawara on the phone the other day. Is he the zoo director?”

There was a brief silence as it took a moment for Yaku to get over the shock of Lev being the new lion handler he’d have to train. “Um, no. Sugawara is not the director. Sawamura Daichi is.”

“Oh, then who’s Sugawara? He’s the one that did my interview” Lev asked. He meandered around the room, picking up different things and setting them back down in another place. Basically, he was making a mess as he talked.

Yaku could already feel his eye twitching. He did not like this guy. He just didn’t. “Suga is Daichi’s husband. He helps Daichi out a lot with many of the zoo director responsibilities.”

Yaku would have to talk to Suga later. Why the hell would Suga hire Lev when he was clearly the opposite of what Yaku had asked for?

“Oh cool. So when do I get to play with the lions?”

Yaku took a deep breath. “We don’t play with lions. They are dangerous creatures and we are their care givers.”

“Okay, so when do I get to care for the lions?” Lev said.

“First I want you to get a feel of the place. Learn where everything is and understand the procedures.” Yaku said. If Lev was just as clumsy with the lions as he was here in the office then Yaku wanted to keep him as far from the lions as possible. “How many zoos and exhibits have you worked for?”

“Five.” Lev said proudly, “And I’ve also spent every summer during college volunteering and interning at different places too.”

“Five’s a lot for you only being a lion handler for six years.” Yaku observed. “Why so many places?”

Lev continued to beam, unfazed by the slightly condescending tone in Yaku’s voice. “I kept getting better and better offers and opportunities with other places. Every year I get about three new offers to move to another zoo or exhibit.”

Yaku frowned. He could not see how Lev could get so many offers when he seemed so clumsy that it was possible that he could fall straight into a lion’s mouth. “Okay, well, let’s see what you can do.”

The two of them spent the next three hours going over daily routines and talking about the lions. For Yaku it was like pulling teeth, and he was just about ready to pull his own teeth out. Lev had such a hard time understanding the simplest of terms and following the most basic of routines that every handler should know. He got the shampoo bottles mixed up with the disinfectant bottles. He knocked down the desk three times, each time sending papers flying all over the room.

“Okay,” Yaku said after three very stressful hours. He handed a small stack of papers to Lev, who, despite all the mishaps, was still smiling brightly and eager to do everything Yaku told him to. “I just want you to sit here and read over these. They are everything you need to know about the lions.”

“Gotcha,” Lev said, taking the papers from Yaku, “Then what?”

“Nothing. That’ll be the end of today’s training.”

“I won’t get to play with the lions?” Lev asked, devastated.

Yaku took a deep breath, “No, not today. You just read those files and I’ll be right back. I have to go talk to Suga.”

“Okay,” Lev said as Yaku left.

Yaku found Suga eating at the zoo café with Daichi. Without asking, Yaku sat down next to his best friend and stole his fries.

“I wasn’t done eating those.” Suga said. He tried to snatch them back, but Yaku didn’t let him have them.

“I need them, I’ve had a long day.” Yaku mumbled. He reached over and snagged Suga’s drink too.

“That was _my_ drink.” Daichi said.

“Sorry, Daichi,” Yaku said, handing the drink back.

Daichi just smiled and gestured for Yaku to keep the drink. “How’s the new lion handler?”

“Ugh,” Yaku moaned, stuffing more fries into his mouth.

“You don’t like him?” Suga asked, “I thought he was great.”

Yaku frowned at his best friend. “How could you think he’s great? He’s a walking disaster. He’s completely destroyed the office and he doesn’t seem to understand anything.”

“Have you let him handle the lions?”

“What the hell would I do that for?” Yaku exclaimed, “He’d get himself killed.”

Suga stood up and grabbed Yaku’s arm. He pulled him back towards the lion’s exhibit, Daichi close behind.

“I hired him knowing that he doesn’t have the experience in the technical aspect of the job.” Suga said as they walked. “Everyone I talked to had hired Lev knowing that. I hired him because he had potential and he has talent.”

“What does that even mean?” Yaku mumbled.

The three of them walked past the front of the lion’s exhibit and stopped dead in their tracks.

“What the hell is he doing?” Yaku said.

Below them, in the lion’s exhibit, Lev was walking straight for the three lions they had. He wasn’t even watching where he was going. He had his eyes glued to the files that Yaku had given him to read.

“I have to go stop him. I told him to not do anything.” Yaku said. He quickly turned to get to the back of the exhibit so he could get in.

Suga grabbed his arm before he could take another step. “No, leave him.”

“Are you insane?! He’s new and is incompetent.” Yaku argued.

“Let’s just watch him for a moment.” Suga said.

“He could get killed!” Yaku said.

“Um, Suga,” Daichi said, his eyes glued to Lev as he walked even closer to the lions. “I don’t think this is a very good idea.”

“Trust me.” Suga said quietly. “You’ll see why I hired him.”

Daichi and Yaku looked at Suga skeptically, but stepped closer to the fence and watched Lev.

He stumbled as he walked and read, making the lions tense as an unfamiliar person neared them. Yaku clenched his fists as he watched. Every fiber of his body was screaming to run and grab that idiot from the lion’s and send him packing before something bad happened, but Yaku also trusted Suga with his life and if Suga said to wait and watch, he’d wait and watch.

Lev stopped just barely three feet from the tense lions, still reading. He stood there for a moment before he finally dropped the files to his side and looked at the lions. He pointed to each one, his lips moving as he talked.

Yaku watched as Lev crouched down, wrapping his arms around his long legs and talked to the lions, occasionally looking at the files in his hands.

“What is he doing?” Daichi asked.

“I think he’s talking to the lions.” Yaku said.

Suga only grinned as the three of them watched Lev continue to talk before lifting a hand and offering it to the lions.

“Um,” Yaku leaned farther over the fence, “He could lose a hand like that.”

There was a tense silence as everyone stood still, including the lions. The lions flared their nostrils, taking in the scent of Lev and Yaku’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at what happened next. One of the lions stepped forward and bumped his head against Lev’s hand.

Lev’s ecstatic laughter could be heard from where they stood as the other two lions moved forward to rub against Lev’s hand. Lev continued to laugh as he reached behind a lion’s head and scratched his neck.

“I have never seen that happen before,” Yaku said, watching in fascination.

“Me neither,” Daichi said.

“Incredible, isn’t it? It’s like he’s a lion himself.” Suga smiled smugly at his best friend. “You see why I hired him now?”

Yaku didn’t say anything back. His eyes were solely trained on Lev. He was enthralled at the ease in which the lions accepted him. Captive lions had a hard time trusting new people they didn’t know and for Lev to be accepted like this was amazing. Not to mention, his smile was stunning as the lions pressed into his personal space.

Wait. What? Yaku frowned. Why was he concerned about Lev’s smile? Just because he could get lions to trust him so inexplicable did not change the fact that he was still a walking disaster that Yaku would have to train from the ground up.

“So?” Suga asked.

“So, what?” Yaku asked.

“You’ll keep him, right? Train him to be an amazing lion handler?”

Yaku glanced down at Lev, his smile just as bright and happy. “I guess, Suga.”

“You’re excited,” Suga said.

Yaku rolled his eyes and headed off to get Lev out of the lion’s exhibit. He was most definitely not excited about having to train a new lion handler. And he was most definitely not excited to have Lev, with all his potential, work with him.

Yaku let a small smile slip when he was out of Suga and Daichi’s line of sight. Okay, he was a little excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 35 of Life's a Zoo

“And then he didn’t even say thank you!” Kuroo complained, “Why wouldn’t he say thank you? I’m such a nice guy!”

“This  _ is _ Tsukishima we’re talking about.” Yaku offered, leaning against the Plexiglas door leading into the lion’s exhibit.

“But Tsukki loves me! We’re close! We’re tight! We live together!”

“Yeah, but it’s still Tsukishima. I think the only people Tsukishima actually likes and is nice to is his boyfriend and his best friend.” Yaku said then pointed a finger at the lions on the other side of the glass. “I’ll tell you what’s really strange. Lev. How is he so good with the lions but so horrible with everything else? I left him to fill out some paperwork this morning and it took him two hours. There was only one page, Kuroo, and it wasn’t even double sided. How is he such a natural with lions but so incapable of figuring out the technicalities of it all?”

“He just needs practice and your excellent teaching,” Kuroo said with a wave of his hand, “Now, back to my problems. I went out of my way to get Tsukki his favorite coffee from his favorite coffee shop on the other side of town and all he did was take it from my hand and walk off!”

“I don’t understand why the lions like him so much! He’s not even that likable.” Yaku complained, ignoring Kuroo. “He’s too loud.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get anything for Tsukki again,” Kuroo huffed.

“He’s too tall.” Yaku leaned against the glass and glared at Lev playing with the lions. “And he’s clumsy.”

“Well Tsukki is mean.” Kuroo grumbled, “And he never cooks for me anymore, only for Bokuto.”

“He just waltzed in and the lions accepted him. It took me weeks before I could even approach the lions. Weeks!” Yaku frowned, “I’m still mad at Suga for giving me the big oaf with his nice smile and friendly personality.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to keep complaining about his Tsukki problems, but closed it and turned to actually look at his fellow lion tamer.

Yaku took no notice of his redirected attention and continued on, the whole time staring at Lev and the lions. “Look at him. The lions just like him so much and look how he seems to glow when he’s with them. He always looks so gloomy when he has to do paperwork and I don’t like that look on him.”

Kuroo’s mouth twitched up at the corner. “Do you like him?”

Yaku shrugged, “I guess I like him. He definitely need more training and—“

“No, no,” Kuroo said, “Do you  _ like _ like him?”

There was a moment of silence as Yaku watched Lev throw a toy for the lions to lumber after. His eyes grew large when what Kuroo said processed and his cheeks flushed. He whipped his head around to look at Kuroo and his stupid smirk. “What?! I’m not gay! Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay. I mean you’re gay and that’s totally cool and all, but I’m not gay!”

Kuroo chuckled at his rambling, “Are you sure about that?” He asked before turning to walk off.

“I’ve dated girls not boys!” Yaku shouted at Kuroo’s retreating form, his face still red.

Kuroo waved at Yaku and called sarcastically, “That definitely makes you sound so not gay.”

Yaku glared at Kuroo as he left the exhibit. There was a loud roar and Yaku returned his attention to Lev and the lions. Lev had his arms wrapped around one of the lion’s neck as the other lazed in the sun several yards away. The lion in Lev’s arms roared and Yaku reached for the handle to unlock it, but paused.

To Yaku’s surprise, Lev roared back at the lion. That was a definite don’t when it came to lions. When a lion roars you don’t roar back and challenge it. That was a basic rule that every handler was taught on day one. Yaku’s mind immediately went into emergency mode. He stated thinking about the quickest way to extract Lev from harm’s way if the lion were to attack, but all those thoughts flew out of his head at what happened next. The lion butted its head against Lev’s and rolled over in his arms.

Yaku felt his stomach flop at the way Lev’s face lit up and he laughed as he scratched the lion all over. Kuroo’s words floated through his head and his face flushed again. He wasn’t gay. Was he?

***

“Yaku! Did you see that? Jojo ate straight from my hand!” Lev’s excited face smiled brightly at Yaku and Yaku had to turn away before he was blinded.

“No time to mess with the lions. We have lots to train you on.” Yaku said, heading back to the lion handler’s office.

Lev lumbered behind him, groaning. “Why can’t I just take care of the lions? I’m good at that.”

“To be able to stay working at this zoo and stay a part of this team you need to know the basics so that you have a solid foundation.” Yaku explained.

“But paperwork is so boring!” Lev complained, “ And I have such a hard time doing it.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Yaku said, dumping a hefty stack of paperwork into Lev’s arms.

Yaku spent the next hour listening to Lev groan and moan about paperwork and how hard it was, but he also noticed that Lev was getting better and learning how to do everything and then file it correctly. After all the paperwork was done Yaku and Lev went over to the zoo café for some lunch.

Yaku pushed his way through the crowded area, only interested in getting lunch. He got to the counter and started ordering. Yaku turned to ask Lev what he wanted only to find the Lev wasn’t behind him. He went ahead and ordered for Lev hoping that he wasn’t that picky of an eater.

Yaku waited for the food and found an empty table at the edge of the café and still Lev hadn’t found him. He set the food down and climbed up on the bench so that he could have a better view of the crowd. It didn’t long for Yaku to find Lev.

Lev was kneeling on the ground talking to a little girl. By the big gestures and funny face Lev was making, Yaku could only assume they were talking about the lions. The little girl laughed and Lev laughed too. Yaku found himself smiling at the look on Lev’s face. It was a nice look on him.

“Trying to feel tall for a change?” Someone called from below Yaku.

Yaku quickly jumped off the bench and turned to find Suga with his own lunch in hand. “Very funny, Suga.”

Suga chuckled behind his hand and he and Yaku sat down.

“What are you doing so far from Daichi’s side?” Yaku teased.

“I’m not arm candy,” Suga said with a roll of his eyes.

“I know, I know,” Yaku said, putting his hands up in surrender, “You’re actually the mastermind. You’re the puppeteer, pulling all the strings. Your puppet? Daichi.”

“Daichi is not my puppet. I don’t control him.” Suga argued with a smile.

Yaku smiled back and the two fell into an easy silence as they ate. “So where’s Lev?” Suga asked, gesturing to Lev’s food that was still untouched and getting cold.

“He’s chatting with a kid about the lions.”

“Is that what you were watching when I came over?” Suga asked.

“Yeah,” Yaku answered, his eyes scanning the still thick crowd for Lev.

“You had a dopey smile on your face.” Suga said with a cheeky grin.

Yaku frowned. “I didn’t have a dopey smile.”

“I’d know that dopey smile anywhere.” Suga continued, “You know what that means right?”

“No, Suga, not you too.” Yaku groaned.

“Ooh, so Kuroo already talked to you about your crush.” Suga chuckled.

“I don’t have a crush,” Yaku said in a hushed voice. He could feel his face heating up again.

“You have a crush on the new lion tamer~” Suga teased, reaching over to poke his best friend.

“I don’t,” Yaku mumbled quieter. The more he told himself that the less it sounded like the truth. But he wasn’t even gay. “Suga, I’m straight.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Suga said, getting up. He patted Yaku’s shoulder and took off just as Lev appeared.

“Are you okay, Yaku?” Lev asked as he slid onto the bench across the table. “Your face is all red.”

“I’m fine, just hurry and finish eating so you can go play with the lions.” Yaku muttered.

“Lions!” Lev said excitedly as he dug into his food. Yaku’s cheeks flared again as he watched Lev eat across from him. Lev talked excitedly around his full mouth about lions and the little girl he had been talking too and Yaku could not pull his eyes away.

Yaku groaned internally. There was a slight chance he was gay for Lev.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter goes along side chapter 38 of Lifes a Zoo

_ I can’t be gay, _ Yaku thought to himself, _ I like girls. _

_ But I also  like Lev. _

“Uhgggg,”  Yaku groaned, throwing himself back in his chair. He had no idea what to make of his feelings. He had never liked guys in his entire life and now he suddenly did?

“Yaku! I got those forms you were asking for!” Lev called as he bound into the rom.

Yaku’s  eyes followed the other lion handler like they always did nowadays. Lev’s large frame filled the doorway and towered over Yaku in his chair as he set the papers down on his desk.

“Thank you, Lev.” Yaku said, forcing himself to look away from the too bright smile Lev always wore. Without looking at him, Yaku handed Lev some papers, “These need to be filled out and then file.”

“What?!” Lev exclaimed, making no move to take the offered papers  and almost making Yaku grin. “More paperwork! There’s so much paperwork!”

“The paperwork is to make sure you know what you're doing.”

“I'd much rather learn from hands on experience!” Lev complained.

Well, you need a solid ground to start with.” Yaku got up and ignored Lev’s complaining groan. “I’m going to go to lunch. If all this is done when I get back then I’ll show you some hands on experience with the lions.”

That made Lev perk up real quick. “Like  what?”

“Jojo has a vet visit later today and I’m pretty sure Cindy is need of a bath.” Yaku said, holding out the papers for Lev to take.

This time Lev took the papers, “I'll  have these completely done and filed by time you get back.”

“Good.”  Yaku said, leaving the lion handler’s office and trying his best not to think about how much couldn't wait to see Lev’s excited face later as they  handled the lions.

Yake made his way to the cafe where  Kuro  said  he was going to be having lunch with his boyfriend, Akaashi. Yaku had been working at the zoo for quite sometime now, but he had still yet to actually meet Kuroo’s boyfriend that worked just across the way at the owl sanctuary.

“That's meddling, Kuroo,” Yaku heard as he weaved through the crowded cafe to find Kuroo and another guy that must be his boyfriend.

“What’’s Kuroo meddling with?” He asked as he slid down across from the two.

Instead of answering Kuroo shouted, “Yaku! Where’s Lev?”

Yaku felt his face flush slightly at the mention of Lev. “I left him with some paperwork.”

Yaku watched as Kuroo tried to be subtle and nudge his boyfriend. Yaku sighed to himself. Kuroo had foreseen Yaku’s crush on Lev since day one and Yaku was certain he had told his boyfriend all about it. He braced himself for Kuroo to dig his claws in and pry whatever he could out of him, but Daichi saved his life. He came looking for Kuroo and dragged him off to talk for a bit. Yaku breathed out a breath of relief as he and Kuroo’s boyfriend were left alone.

“It’s Akaashi, right?”

Akaashi nodded. “Yea, I work with the owls.”

“You and Kuro are dating, right?”

“Yes.”  Akaashi replied. He didn’t really seem like someone Kuroo would date, Yaku thought. Kuroo seemed so loud and confident whereas Akaashi seemed completely content with no one talking and not having all the attention on him. Almost kind of the same dynamic that he and Lev had.

Yaku cleared his throat and asked, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Yaku thought for a moment, wondering how best to ask his question. “How . . . how did you know you were gay?”

Akaashi frowned and Yaku felt his face heat up. He hadn't thought about if that was a sensitive question for Akaashi. “I’m sorry! W-was that something I can’t ask? You  can disregard that question.”

Yaku looked down at the lunch he had brought sure that he had just made a bad first impression on Kuroo’s boyfriend.

“It took me awhile to figure it out.”

Yaku looked up slowly and nervously met Akaashi’s eyes.

“I grew up with family that didn't believe in being gay and saw that as the worst sin of all. I was really confused when my first crush was in a guy. I didn't know what to make of it. At the time i didn’t even know what gay was, but i figured it out eventually.”

“But  what if you liked girls too?”

Yaku watched as realization dawned on Akaashi that he was asking for himself and not out of curiosity of Akaashi being gay. Akaashi blinked, “Well, you can like both.”

Yaku’s eyes grew big. He had never thought about that. “You can?”

Akaashi just nodded as Kuroo came back to the table.

“I think I need to do something.” Yaku announced before getting up to leave. He heard Kuroo ask something, but he couldn’t be bothered to listen. He had to go find Lev.

Yaku walked into the office to find Lev hunched over the desk, scribbling away as he filled out the papers. Lev looked up when he came into the room and his face fell.

“Yaku! You're back early. I haven't finished everything-.”

Yaku stopped Lev’s word flow by stepping forward and grabbing his face before pressing his mouth to Lev's. When he pulled back he had to laugh at the dazed look that Lev had on his face. He watched as Lev’s blank stare quickly turned into one of shock and his face slowly turned bright red before he covered it with his hands. 

“What was that for?” Lev asked in a small voice.

“I think I like you.”  Yaku said, his face just as flushed as Lev’s.

Lev peaked out from behind his hands and Yaku could just see a small smile. “I like you too, Yaku.”

Yaku felt his heart skip a beat. He felt lighter with the knowledge that he could like Lev and everything would be okay even if he still liked girls too.

“Lev,” Yaku asked, reaching out to tug Lev’s hands gently from his face.  “Do you want to go out with me on a date?”

The biggest, brightest, and most dazzling smile lit up Lev’s face as he he nodded vigorously.

“Lev,” Yaku asked, “Could I-could I kiss you again?”

Lev nodded so hard that Yaku thought he looked like a bobble head. He reached out to stop Lev’s nodding and pulled him close, both their eyes wide open as they stared at each other. Yaku let their lips brush lightly and Lev’s eyes fell shut. Lev grabbed Yaku’s shoulder and crushed him close, their mouths crashing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im keeping the fic marked as unfinished because i might add more later on
> 
> ✌ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed rating for kind of this chapter and for future chapters ❤️❤️

Yaku didn’t know what to do with his hands. In his pocket seemed too casual and like he wanted nothing to do with physical contact when, in actuality, all he wanted was to hold Lev’s hand. Letting them swing felt forced and like he was trying too hard for his hands to brush up next to Lev’s so he have an excuse to touch. Holding them together in front of him seemed stiff and again like he was avoiding physical contact. In the end, Yaku settled on letting them swing, but keeping them close to his side.

Lev seemed completely unperturbed by Yaku’s predicament. He happily talked, using his hands to explain things and excitedly smiling at Yaku. Yaku chewed on his lip as they walked down the sidewalk.

“-Yaku?”

Yaku looked over to find Lev watching him with a bit of a sad look. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Lev gave him a small smile, “I was just asking where we were going. I realized I never asked.”

“Oh, it’s a little pho place Suga suggested to me.” Yaku answered, shifting to slip his hands into his pockets.

Lev’s smile grew, “I love pho!” He said before going on about all the different places he’d been to.

When they finally got to the little restaurant Yaku held the door open for Lev and the two of them found an empty table near the front by the window overlooking the street. Lev continued to hold a one sided conversation as they ordered their food and waited. Yaku wanted to join in and talk, get to know Lev better, but he was racked with nerves. He felt like a teenager again on his first date. Well, this  _ was _ his first date with a guy. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. How was he supposed to act? Was going on a date with a guy different from going on a date with a girl? Should he be trying to be witty and funny to make Lev laugh? Should he compliment Lev on what he was wearing? Should he mention how much he liked Lev’s smile?

“Yaku?”

Yaku pulled himself from his thoughts and looked across the table at Lev who was slowly pushing food around his plate.

“We don’t have to finish the date if you don’t want to.”

_ What? _

“What?” Yaku asked, confused. “Do you not like the date?”

Lev didn’t look up from his plate. “I’m having an awesome time, but it’s obvious you aren’t.” Yaku opened his mouth, but Lev kept talking, not giving him the chance. “You’ve hardly said two words the whole evening and you won’t look at me. Was this a joke?”

“A joke?” Yaku asked dumbly.

“Did you ask me out on a date as a joke?” Lev asked. He finally raised his head and locked eyes with Yaku. His eyes were dark and sad looking and guarded. “It’s okay if it was a joke. People tend to do stuff like that to me because they think I'm dumb.” Lev put his napkin on the table and pulled his wallet out, fishing out some money. “Here, for my food. I’m just going to go home. You can go ahead and call whoever and have a good laugh at making me think you’d actually ask me out.”

Lev stood up and Yaku was too shocked to do anything as Lev left the restaurant. It took a moment for everything to click into place for Yaku and when it did he pulled out his money and dropped it on the table before he ran out of the restaurant after Lev.

Rain had started to pour down and Yaku had to squint to find Lev meandering down the street in the downpour.

“Lev!” Yaku called. Lev turned at the sound of his name but quickly turned his back on Yaku when he saw him. Yaku jogged down the street, “Lev!”

Yaku ran past Lev and stopped in his path, making Lev choose to either stop or go around him into the car filled street. Lev chose to stop, but he looked to his right, refusing to look at Yaku in front of him. “I’d rather you didn’t mess with me anymore tonight.”

“Lev, it wasn’t a joke.” Yaku said. He ducked down to try and see into Lev’s hooded eyes, but the grey haired guy was good at avoiding eye contact.

Yaku let out an exasperated sigh when he couldn’t look into Lev’s eyes. “It wasn’t a joke date. I was just real nervous and you were so adorable. I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to say something funny so I could see your smile, but I couldn’t think of anything. I didn’t know what to do with my hands. I wanted to hold your hand, but i didn’t want to freak you out.”

Lev was staring at Yaku now as he continued to talk, “You kept talking and talking and I just wanted to hear everything you had to say. I didn’t want to interrupt with my own voice. I didn’t know how to look at you without blushing and-”

Yaku’s flow of words were stopped by Lev’s mouth pressed against his. The rain above beat down on them as they were getting thoroughly soaked, but Yaku didn’t care.

“You blush when you look at me?” Lev asked with a teasing smile, his forehead resting on Yaku’s as rain dripped down their face.

Yaku felt his face heat up and hoped it was too dark for Lev to see. “Well, what else am I supposed to do when I’m dazzled by how beautiful your smile is?””

Lev’s eyes grew huge and he whispered, “You promise this isn’t a joke?”

“This couldn’t be farther from a joke.” Yaku said. He reached out and took lev’s hand, “Is this  okay?”

“Mhmm,” Lev nodded, his eyes slipping shut.

“Lev?”  Yaku asked, a bit alarmed, “Are you crying?”

Lev sniffled and used his free hand to wipe his face, “No, it’s just raining.”

Yaku grinned, “Okay,” He stepped back and tugged Lev’s hand until they were heading away from the little pho restaurant.

“Where are we going?”

“My place. We can finish our date there.I’m still hungry.”

Lev could only smile as he followed Yaku back to his place. The two of them ran hand in hand through the rain, slipping every now and then, but never falling as they’d catch each other. By the time they made it back to Yaku’s apartment building they were soaking wet, out of breath, and huge smiles plastered to their faces.

“I have not run through rain like that in years.” Yaku said, holding the lobby door open for Lev.

Lev laughed and shivered at the cool air that met him. He and Yaku, hands still joined, rushed through thee lobby, ignoring the stares as they left a trail of water behind them. Yaku’s apartment was a spacious two bedroom place on the top floor with a nice view. Lev’s eyes grew huge as he moved to the window and  stared at the street below them.

“Um,” Yaku said, standing awkwardly by his front door. “Did you wanna change or shower? I don’t think any of my shirts would fit, but you’re welcome to borrow any of my clothes.”

“Okay,” Lev said, his face flushing slightly at possibly walking around Yaku’s place with no shirt on.

“Were you still hungry?” Yaku asked, his own face a light shade of red. “I’m a pretty okay cook.”

“Yeah, anything’s fine with me.” Lev said. Yaku showed Lev around a bit and pulled some clothes for him to wear before leaving him in one of the bathrooms to shower. Lev let out a long breath as the door clicked shut behind Yaku. Lev had been on plenty of dates and had a few relationships too, but never had he been on a date that was at the other person's house. To Lev, those kind of dates implied that there’d be more than just dinner at the end. More that Lev didn’t know if he was ready for.

Lev let the water run hot as he took a quick shower, trying his best not to dwell on the thought of that Yaku might be expecting more now that they were having dinner at his place.

The borrowed pants fit fine and the shirt was a bit snug, but Lev left it on as he left the bathroom and was greeted with the smell of pasta and garlic bread. He meandered back to the kitchen to find Yaku, freshly showered too, setting the table.

“Hey,” Yaku smiled when he saw Lev loitering by the sofa, “I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs.”

They’re second dinner started out a little awkward with Lev being real nervous this time, but it was also easy as Yaku talked, unknowingly calming Lev’s nerves. They talked about themselves and things they liked and had in common. Lev found that he liked it when Yaku laughed. His nose would crinkle and he’d look away. At work Lev always saw Yaku’s stern side and only saw him smile on rare occasions, but right now Lev was treated with so many genuine Yaku smiles that he didn’t know what to do with them all.

“You said you were a pretty okay cook, but, Yaku, you’re actually a really good cook!” Lev announced, leaning back in his chair.

Yaku laughed and got up to clear the table, “Thanks. I learned when I was younger so that I could cook for my younger sister and brothers.”

Yaku didn’t know what he had been so nervous about. A date was a date, whether it was with a guy or a girl. As Yaku made his way back to Lev thunder roared through the sky and the lights flickered. Yaku could barely see out his window through the heavy rain. “It’s really coming down out there.”

“Yeah,” Lev agreed, “I wonder how long it’ll last.”

“You know, you’re welcome to wait it out here at my place. You can even stay the night if you want.” Yaku offered. He and Lev stared at each other for a moment before Yaku’s eyes widened and he stuttered, “I’m n-not trying to get you to stay the night for any reason other than the rain! I just mean i-if you want you can. It has nothing to do with the date!”

Lev chuckled and felt his shoulders relax. He had been so nervous all night about Yaku possibly wanting more after the date that he forgot that Yaku didn't even seem like that kind of guy. “Actually, if I could stay that would be great. I’d really rather not trudge through that to get home.”

Yaku nodded, his face hot. “Um, did you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Okay,” Lev said, “What do you want to watch?”

“Well, I normally watch documentaries,” Yaku said, dropping down on the couch a foot away from Lev. “I know, it’s kind of lame, but I like them.”

“I don’t think it's lame.” Lev said with a big grin, “I actually just watched this really cool documentary about penguins. It’s on Netflix, did you wanna see it?”

“Sure,” Yaku said with a smile.

The two settled in as the rain poured down outside and penguins ran across the TV screen. Despite his love for documentaries, Yaku had a hard time paying attention. He kept looking to his right at Lev who had his eyes trained on the screen. Yaku liked the way Lev looked in this low lighting. He looked relaxed and calm, very unlike how he looked at work. Yaku watched him pull his feet up and hug his knees to his chest.

Without thinking, Yaku scooted closer to Lev. “Lev?”

“Hmm?” Lev asked. He turned his head towards Yaku, but his eyes stayed on the TV.

“Can I kiss you?” Yaku asked quietly.

That pulled  all of Lev’s attention away from the penguins. He intended to tease Yaku about never asking before, but Lev’s words were lost when he saw the way Yaku was staring at him. His face was open and he was staring at him earnestly.

“Yeah,” Lev whispered. He felt like he’d shatter the moment if he talked too loudly.

Lev sat very still as Yaku moved closer, their thighs pressing together. Yaku had to use his hands to push himself up off the couch a bit before he was able to kiss Lev lightly. Lev smiled as Yaku pulled back. He was rapidly falling in love with the little, soft, almost shy kisses that Yaku kept giving him.

“Thanks,” Yaku murmured, sliding back down.

“Hey, Yaku,” Lev called quietly, “Can I kiss you?”

Lev watched in wonder as Yaku’s face flushed. For someone who seemed so calm and in control at work Yaku sure did flush a lot tonight. Lev wondered if he did that on all his dates or just this one with Lev.

“Yeah,” Yaku answered, looking up at Lev. Lev hoped he was flushed like that just for him. He leaned down and gently cradled Yaku’s face in his hand before pressing their lips together just as lightly as Yaku had. Lev pulled back just enough to smile at Yaku before diving back down and pressing their lips together more urgently. He felt Yaku shudder against him, but Yaku made no move to stop so Lev kept kissing him.

Lev let his legs slide off the couch and he felt Yaku press even closer and grab at the front of the shirt he was wearing. His heart started racing as Yaku got up on his knees so that he was taller and able to press Lev down into the sofa. Lev let himself be pressed backwards until his shoulder hit the armrest and Yaku was practically straddling him.

Making out was about as far as Lev had ever gone and he was terrified of how far Yaku was wanting to go right now, but he was also excited and ready for anything. Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku’s waist and marveled in how slim he felt. His hair was tousled as Yaku ran his hand through it over and over as their kissing grew more heated.

The shirt Lev  was wearing was riding up from being snug and Yaku had a hand firmly pressed against his flat stomach. Lev let his own hand wonder a bit until he could feel the skin over the small of Yaku’s back. Lev wanted to say something, anything. Like how amazing a kisser Yaku was. Or how he loved being pressed back and down by Yaku’s slight frame. But everything  flew out of his head as Yaku’s  hand pressed down harder and Lev opened his  mouth with a gasp.

Yaku wasted no time and let his tongue slide slowly past Lev’s lips. Lev started a bit, this being a new form of kissing to him, but he relaxed when he heard Yaku moan into his mouth. Lev could feel himself getting hard and he was scared, but he trusted Yaku. He pressed his leg up between Yaku’s and Yaku sighed when he pushed up against his erection.

“Yaku,” Lev moaned, pressing his leg up again.

At the sound of Lev’s voice Yaku froze completely. Lev opened his eyes just in time to see Yaku sit back on his knees and stare down at him in shock.

“Yaku?” Lev asked, “I’m sorry, did I do  something?”

Yaku’s  breath was coming rapidly and his heart was pounding. Lev was sprawled out in front of him with his shirt pushed halfway up and his hair sticking every which way.  _ I did that to him, _ Yaku thought to himself. He pressed a hand to his mouth. “No,” he whispered to Lev who was staring in worry, “You didn’t do anything.”

Yaku ran his hand through his short hair and stood up, “Give me a sec?” he said before going to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge. He offered one to Lev who was fixing his clothes and hair, but Lev refused.

After a minute of pacing in front of the TV and sipping at his beer, Yaku sat back down on the sofa and looked at Lev. "I'm sorry, Lev, that was my fault."

"Did I trigger something?" Lev asked, staring at the big gap Yaku had left between them.

"Lev," Yaku said a bit nervously, "I've never dated a guy before."

Lev blinked, "Okay."

"I've only been with girls," Yaku said, his face heating up. He could tell Lev wasn't following him and he was finding it incredibly embarrassing that he was having to spell it out. "I’ve only dated girls, I've only kissed girls, and I've only done more than kissing with girls, not with guys."

Lev blinked before the lightbulb went off in his head, "You're talking about sex."

"Yeah," Yaku said, a bit relieved that he hadn't had to say it out loud himself. "I've never done it with a guy. Up until you I've only ever been attracted to girls."

"Oh, well I've never had sex period, with any of the guys or girls I dated." Lev said with a shrug.

"You’ve dated girls too?" Yaku asked incredulously. How had he never heard of people dating girls and guys until the other day?

"Well, yeah," Lev said with a shrug. "I'm pansexual."

"Pansexual? Is that like gay?

"It's a type of gay, like bisexual, demisexual, asexual . . ." Lev said, ticking them off on his hands.

Yaku held up a hand to stop him, "You mean there's more than just gay and not gay?"

Lev gave him a weird look, "Don't you know this? I mean you like guys  _ and  _ girls not just guys."

Yaku just shook his head, this was all so much information. "I think I just need to sleep."

Yaku leaned back on the sofa and Lev studied him. He felt sorry for him. Poor Yaku had just been thrown into the deep end of the gay pool without any prior knowledge. From what Lev was getting Yaku thought he was straight up until meeting him. Lev smiled at that thought. 

"Hey, Yaku," Yaku peeked and eye open to find Lev smiling at him, "Did you said were dating?"

Yaku opened both his eyes and a small smile slipped past his lips, "Yeah I guess I did." Yaku sat up, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," Lev said with a goofy grin.

"Is it cool if we take things slow, though?" Yaku said, biting his lip. 

Lev nodded, "We can go as slow as you like."

Yaku smiled, "Thanks."

Lev patted the couch next to him and Yaku moved so that he was sitting next to him. They entwined their hands and turned their attention back to the penguin documentary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long since the last chapter! So this one takes place at about the same time as chapter 43 of LIfe's a Zoo

“And then I just reached up and grabbed the tree branch and pulled the whole thing down. It started growing crooked after that.” Lev said proudly as he and Yaku walked through the park. 

Yaku laughed and Lev’s face lit up. He launched into another story about himself in hopes of seeing that smile again. Yaku listened intently, happy to be out with Lev somewhere other than the zoo. The two of them had been taking it really slow for about three weeks now. The only time they were together was at either Yaku’s place or Lev’s. They hadn’t been on a date since their first and Yaku was starting to wonder if Lev really was okay with all of this. He was always quick with a smile, but when he didn’t know that Yaku was looking he looked lost in thought. That time after their date sort of terrified Yaku. He had never thought he’d move that fast, and with a guy.

Yaku watched Lev’s hand swing aimlessly between the two of them as they walked. Before he could lose his courage, Yaku reached out and grabbed Lev’s hand. Yaku kept his gaze steady on Lev as he paused in his talking to look down at their joined hands. Yaku waited for him to say something, but Lev just smiled and continued talking, his grasp tight around Yaku’s.

As they walked the sun set off to their left and Yaku thought that it had to be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It seemed so much more vibrant today.

“Look at the ducks!” Lev shouted as he raise their joined hands to point at a flock of ducks that were taking off and heading towards the sun. “Do you think ducks like flying? Or are there some that don’t like flying everywhere like some people don’t like walking everywhere?”

Yaku chuckled, “I can say I’ve honestly never thought about that.

“Do you think that if we trained ducks to fly planes that they’d fly places on planes instead of just using their wings?” Lev wondered.

“Maybe.” 

“What about dogs?” Lev wondered, “Do you think they’d stop walking all the time if they knew how to drive?”

“If I were them, I would.” Yaku said as they continued down the path.

“I think I would keep walking.” Lev said, “You see so much more of the world when it doesn’t pass by in a blur.”

Yaku nodded, Lev was was right. Yaku felt like whenever he and Lev walked around like this the world seemed to slow and Yaku could fully enjoy the beauty of Lev and the way he moved and talked. 

“Yaku?”

“Hmm?” 

“Do you want to go on a date this weekend?” Lev asked quietly. “I know you want to take it slow and everything, but we can have a casual date with nothing fancy.”

Yaku looked up at Lev, “Are you okay with all of this?”

“Huh?”

“The whole going slow thing.” Yaku clarified. “Are you okay with it?”

“Yeah, of course, Yaku,” Lev said, wondering if he had done something that made it seem like he didn’t like the slow pace he and Yaku were taking. To be honest, the whole thing was a breath of fresh air after the many fast relationships he’d been through.

“Okay,” Yaku said simply.

The two walked in silence for a while before Lev called for Yaku’s attention again. “Did you want to go on that date? Or is that too soon?”

Yaku smiled sweetly, “No, I’d love to go.”

“Great!” Lev said excitedly. Yaku loved the way his moods changed so quickly. He smiled as Lev set their hands swinging and the two continued on their walk through the park.

 

* * *

 

“What about this one?” Yaku asked, stepping into his living in what had to be his fifth outfit.

“No,” Suga said from where he lounged on Yaku’s couch.

“Why?” Yaku asked, unbuttoning the top buttons of his dress shirt. “You’ve said no to everything I’ve tried on. The date is in one hour and I only have so many clothes.”

“That’s a horrific shirt. And you’re the one who asked me to help you choose something to wear.” Suga said with an exasperated sigh, “I’m just telling you that I like none of the clothes you’ve put on.”

“Well, why don’t you pick something for me instead of sitting on my couch and criticizing my clothes.” Yaku huffed. He dropped onto the couch, exhausted from trying all the clothes.

Without another word, Suga got up from the couch and went to Yaku’s room. Yaku let his eyes slip shut as he listened to his best friend dig through his clothes and complain about his horrible taste. “You do know that half of those clothes you’ve bought for me.” Yaku called.

“Yeah, and I’m complaining about the half that  _ you _ bought.” Suga said, coming back to the living room. “Here, try this on.”

Yaku put on the clothes handed to him and looked down at himself. Suga had picked out his black jeans and a simple grey button down shirt. “It’s kind of dull, don’t you think?”

Suga sighed and rolled his eyes. “Of course it is, but that’s why you add color to it after. Here.” Suga looped a red tie around Yaku’s neck and quickly tied it before Yaku had a chance to protest. He stepped back to take a good look at Yaku and nodded. “Yeah, that looks good.”

Yaku loosened the tie, “You think?”

“You’re real nervous about this date.” Suga observed.

“No I’m not.” Yaku argued even though Suga was completely right. Yaku didn’t know why, but he was real nervous and not just about the date. He was so nervous about this whole relationship. It was such a new experience to him and it kind of scared him.

Suga just rolled his eyes and smiled at his best friend. “Do you want to make it a double date? I can call Daichi if you want.”

Yaku took a deep breath and looked at the clock. His date was in a half hour. “I can do this.”

“Yes, you can.” Suga encouraged.

“It’s just a date.” Yaku said, catching his reflection in his window.

“Nothing to be nervous about.” Suga said. “But if you  _ are _ nervous I can come with. I can even sit outside and just be there morally.”

“It’s just Lev. I can do this.” Yaku said to his reflection before turning to look at Suga. “I really don’t want to mess this up.”

Suga fixed Yaku’s collar, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you sound so serious about any date before. I think you’ll be just fine.”

Yaku hoped so. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He just really wanted to make this work with Lev. He really, actually, kind of liked Lev a lot.

“You look great, Yaku,” Suga said, looking at the time, “But now you need to go look great at that cafe you’re meeting Lev at.”

Yaku gave a quick nod and one more glance at his reflection before he headed out the door, leaving Suga alone in his apartment. Suga smiled at how adorable Yaku had been. He’d known Yaku for about half his life and he’d never seen him so worked up about a date like this before. Maybe Lev was going to be the one.

Suga flipped on Yaku’s TV and reclined back on his best friends couch, waiting for Daichi. Suga was just getting sucked into the soap opera he had found when the apartment door opened. He looked up as Daichi let himself into the apartment.

“Whoa, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Daichi hurried to Suga’s side and wrapped an arm around his husband.

Suga wiped at his face, “Darlena was just about to confess her feelings for Jose, but she found him and Rosalie practically naked right outside of her father’s bar!”

Daichi blinked before he realized Suga was talking about a soap opera and not real people. He pulled his arm from around Suga and got up off the couch. “Really? Soap operas, Suga?”

“They’re just so dramatic!” Suga exclaimed as Daichi turned the TV off and the two of them left Yaku’s apartment.

“As if you didn’t cause enough drama of your own.” Daichi said as he reached over and took Suga’s hand and the two of them made their way down the street.

“I am the most drama free person in the world!” Suga said in defense.

“Oh? Then can you tell me where we are headed right now?”

“We are headed to a little cafe to have a date with each other during this beautiful weather because we are married and in love and that is what people like us do.” Suga said smugly, “See, no drama. Just the same old same old.”

“So, the fact that this cafe we happen to be going to is the same cafe that Yaku is having his date with Lev is a complete and utter coincidence?” Daichi asked.

“Of course. I didn’t tell Lev to take Yaku here. I can’t just control what people choose to do, Daichi.”

“No, you can’t,” Daichi allowed, “But you can definitely manipulate people and you can definitely insist on spending the day with Yaku before his date so that you can know exactly where the two are going and then go there yourself to spy on them. All while you drag your poor, defenseless husband along as a weak cover story.”

“Now who’s being dramatic?” Suga asked.

Daichi only rolled his eyes as the two of them picked a seat outside the little cafe. Daichi wanted to sit by the sidewalk so that he could people watch, but Suga dragged him to a table in a darkened corner that was near the window with a great view of the entire inside of the cafe.

“I feel like you’ve done this before.” Daichi said, a bit unnerved by how familiarly Suga had made his way to the table.

“What, go on a date with my husband? I’ve done that countless time.”

“Don’t be such a smartass.” Daichi said, surveying the manu he had grabbed before Suga had dragged him to this dark corner. “Do you see them yet?”

Suga, staring point blank into the cafe, nodded his head. “They chose the seat in the middle of the whole place. I wonder whose choice it was.”

“You aren’t seriously going to analyze their whole date, are you? I really thought that maybe we could have a nice little date tonight.” Daichi waved over a waiter and ordered for both him and Suga. “Suga.”

“This is the least romantic date I have ever seen.” Suga said, completely ignoring Daichi. “This feels more like a meeting. They’re hardly talking and Yaku looks like a nervous little rabbit.”

“I think you’d see an ever less romantic date if you turned around,” Daichi muttered.

“Oh! Lev said something to make Yaku laugh! Yaku looks so nice when he smiles.” 

Daichi grunted in acknowledgement and pulled his phone out, waiting for their food. He half listened to Suga give a play by play to what had to be the world's least eventful date. Their food finally arrived and Daichi just barely was able to make Suga eat. They stayed at the cafe for an hour and half, and yes, Daichi had been timing it, before Yaku and Lev finally got up to leave.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Suga asked, slouching down in his chair so that Yaku and Lev didn’t seem him as they left the cafe. “Should we follow them?”

“We should go home.” Daichi said.

“Yeah, we should the two lovebirds do whatever they do after dates and head home ourselves.” Suga said. They got up and Suga hooked his arm through Daichi’s and led him out of the cafe.

“Where are you leading me? Home is the other way.” Daichi asked as Suga dragged him down the street. “I thought we weren’t going to follow Yaku and Lev.”

“We aren’t.” was all Suga said as they passed little shops and little cafes. Daichi let himself be led by Suga, trusting him explicitly. “I know I’m annoying and everything when I make you go on dates like that with me. I just really care for Lev. He’s my best friend and I want him to be happy.” Suga said as they rounded a corner. “So to make up for it, I’ll take you on a real date to that ice cream shop we love. We haven’t been in so long.”

Daichi’s eyes lit up as he and Suga came to a stop in front of a brightly lit ice cream parlor. It was the same one Daichi had been going to since he was a kid. And it was the same one that he had had his first kiss with Suga when he was twelve. And it was the same one that he and Suga had decided that they would send their whole lives together when they were seventeen.

“Daichi! Koushi!” 

The pair stepped into the welcoming ice cream shop and were immediately greeted by the shop owner who came out from behind the counter and embraced the two.

“You look well!” He exclaimed, leading the couple to the counter and starting to scooping their favorite ice creams.

“You look the same as always, Takeda.” Suga said with a charming smile that earned him an extra scoop onto his cone. 

Daichi smiled and took the ice cream handed to him. “How’ve you been? It’s been awhile since we’ve been here last.”

“Things are good.” Takeda said. “It’s all pretty much the same.”

“So you haven’t tried finding that one guy again?” Suga asked, leaning on the bar towards a blushing Takeda.

“What guy?” Daichi asked. He was always so amazed at how much Suga knew about everyone’s lives that he didn’t know.

“It’s nothing.” Takeda said, pushing up his glasses with a little chuckle.

“Takeda ran into this guy at the flower shop and he’s been so head over heels for him.” Suga said, his grin huge. “The only problem is that he forgot to get his name and number after flirting with him and completely lost him after leaving the flower shop.”

“You’re making it seem more than it actually was,” Takeda complained. “We just talked a bit about the flowers before parting ways.”

“Parting ways with a heavy heart and sad soul.” Suga said, resting a hand over his chest.

“What does that even mean?” Daichi asked.

“It means Takeda found his soulmate and now he’s lost him.” Suga said. He slammed his fist on the counter, making everyone jump. “I know! I’ll help you find him.”

“That’s not really--”

“What was he wearing? What did he look like? Do you remember what he smelled like?”

“Smelled like?” Takeda asked.

“Yes, smell is very important.” 

“They were in a flower shop.” Daichi said, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched Suga get excited. “I’m pretty sure the only smell he’d remember would be the flowers.”

Suga grabbed a napkin and a pen and handed it to Takeda. “Quick, write down everything you remember and I’ll make a list of people for you.”

Suga leaned over the counter and watched as Takeda scribbled a few things down on the paper. He was barely done writing before Suga pulled the napkin from his hand and headed for the door, ice cream in hand.

“Take care, Takeda.” Daichi said as he made to follow Suga. “Keep an eye out for Suga’s crazy match making.”

“Thanks, you two don’t be strangers.” Takeda called, waving as the two off, their hands searching each other out before they had even made it to the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally meant for this to be a cute date with Yaku and Lev but i somehow ended up with a cute date with Suga and Daichi!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave requests or things you want to see happen in this story!! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
